Vallejo's Reflection
by forevermissingwonderland
Summary: Sitting in his silent office, Vallejo reflects on those who have fallen - and why. One-shot.


**Hi. You know, I must admit that this story didn't turn out quite the way I planned it. That said, it'll probably seem very OOC to some people (myself included). Please be aware that I'm not going to tell you it wasn't meant to.**

**Disclaimer: I've already put the word 'disclaimer' here, now you want me to write why I put it there as well? Jeesh, some people bug me. The way flies do. I'm not kidding. I'm mean, why do I have to put here that "I don't own Fillmore! And any of its related characters", when clearly you (and your smart brain) already know that I don't own Fillmore!. So why do I have to write it down? Well, let me tell you something: I'm not going to! *Laughs rebelliously***

***Coughs* Um...does anyone know why the indecisive chicken crossed the road? Anyone?**

**-F-**

Sitting in his silent office, Vallejo made a list of who'd fallen.

_**Joseph Anza **_was the first to go. He'd been a brilliant body-guard, perhaps too brilliant. The civilian he'd been protecting said that Joseph had dived straight in front of him, getting hit right between the eyes. The coroner said it was a quick, painless death, that he wouldn't have felt a thing. The first Officers on the scene didn't agree with him. They'd allegedly seen him take his last breath. No-one told Officer Tehama that, however. They didn't need to.

Second to die was _**Danny O'Farrell. **_ An ace photographer, he'd had his camera on him when Officer Anza was murdered. He had taken a picture of the criminal. Unfortunately, that picture never made it to the station. To this day, only the charred remains of his Four Wheel drive remain. Even though the forensics' expert says that the effects of the bomb could've been worse if his car had been near a more vastly populated place than warehouse sixteen, the effects the bomb did have included allowing a killer to kill again. That's when we began to expect an inside job. Whoever blew up Officer O'Farrell's vehicle would've had to somehow know it was his – all of the cars in the fleet are the same.

_**Karen Tehama **_fell next. Our resident forensics expert, she'd been on the case of finding out who'd blown-up Officer O'Farrell's car. It seemed to appear to somebody that she'd been learning too much. We'd all been heading for a late-night gathering at the office, having been summoned there by Officer Tehama. Once we'd all arrived at the station, however, Karen was no-where to be found. It was only when Officer Third went to use the ladies' that we found her body. Or what was left of it. From what we saw and the coroner later confirmed, she'd been tortured. Her limbs had been cut off while she was still conscious, and reeds had been shoved under her fingers, among other things. We – or what was left of us – now had confirmation that it had/was an inside job. How else would someone have gotten into the building when there were no signs of forced entry?

_**Cornelius Fillmore **_was fourth on the maniac's list. One of our best officers, he'd been directly involved in the case from day one. He'd also had a direct influence on who was interviewed, who went to press conferences, everything. What's interesting about his 'death', however, was that the killer/s was merciful, if you'd call it that. Officer Fillmore was, oddly, attacked in his home, but he wasn't killed. He ended up in a coma, one he still hasn't come out of. The doctors said that he'd been injected with strawberry syrup. That, to a normal person, wouldn't harm them at all. Unfortunately for him, however, Officer Fillmore was allergic to strawberries and anything related to them. At that point in the case, which is about now, I had a strong sense of insight as to who the murderer was. But I still wasn't sure.

At that point in his list, Vallejo heard the door creak open, he looked up, trying, unsuccessfully in the darkness, to see who the person was.

"It's you, isn't it," he stated, adding another name to his list.

_Dutch Vallejo_ – killed because he was the only one left.

"Goodbye," she said darkly.

**-F-**

**What do you think? It's my first one-shot, and I must admit, it was terribly easy to write. Personally, I'd like to know who you think the murderer was. I won't name names, but I will say that I didn't originally have this story ending the way it did. I guess it just...wrote itself. Oh well!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-QM**


End file.
